User blog:AlyssaJoseph415/Ranking SALES projects worst to best
P.S. THESE ARE MY OPINIONS. Take this as a grain of salt The Projects I'll Be Ranking *Sales EP *Sales LP *SALES on Audiotree Live *Forever & Ever 4. Forever & Ever Forever & Ever is an album I got a lot of problems with. Yes I really like this album, but it doesn't compare to their earlier releases. Talk a Lot, Your Own and Rainy Day Loop are fine and all, but I wished they changed it up a bit. I wished they did something like Mondays or Be My Baby on this album. I really like the song Moon Dogs on here and it's probably in my opinion the best song off this album. I wished they expiremented on this album is what I'm complaining about. 3. SALES on Audiotree Live This is a weird placement, let me explain. I really like this live album for it having some of my favorite songs from their discography, that being Getting It On, Toto, Mondays and Renee (You probably already know my top 1 pick by already hearing that). I just have a complaint on how she sings the lyrics on this live album. I don't know how to explain it, but the way she sings the lyrics will catch me off guard and makes me think 'what's :Lauren doing?' Not trying to hate on her vocals, but it's something I just want to mention. 2. Sales LP Sales LP is their biggest project they've released thus far. There's some hit and miss songs on this album that I either enjoy, felt neutral on or disliked. Just like Sales EP, Sales does some expirementing on this album. For example, on the song untitled 01, its a song without any vocals at all. Also, on the song Mondays, Lauren's vocals are autotuned and I have nothing wrong with it. This album has some of my favorite songs from them like Mondays and Be My Baby. Be My Baby is a really Lo-Fi song you would hear on Colledge Music. Even though Be My Baby is probably one of my favorite songs from them, it's phenomenaly short and should've been longer. If a song makes me have to go on youtube and type 'Be My Baby Extended' there's something wrong (I got a pet peeve on extended song videos). Overall this is a project that I really like and has some complaints that can be looked over. 1. Sales EP If you didn't already read the top 3 pick, you would've known Sales EP is my favorite project from them. All of the songs off this EP are different from each other and is probably one of their most unique sounding songs from them. I really like the instrumentals on the song Renee and the vocals from Lauren on it. The song Vow, well not my top favorite off this album, its probably a underrated song I need to listen more and more to. I really like the instrumentals on this track and the distorted part of the instrumentals. Chinese New Years is a really happy song while being overplayed a lot by people from Tik Tok, is still a solid song off this album. I really like the happy tone it gives off. The song Getting It On is probably my favorite song from them. I really like the vocals from Lauren at the end of the song and how the instrumentals keeps on playing even after she's done singing. I also really like the sorta drop in the middle of the song. I also really like the beginning of the song. The song Toto is a solid track off here with the instrumentals and the singing Lauren does on the track is great. The only song I felt meh on was the remix by XXYYXX. No hate to XXYYXX, but I rather listen to the original version over the remix but it doesn't really affect my thoughts on the album a lot. I just realized I been calling this an album even though its an EP. This is in my opinion SALES best record as of right know. Maybe SALES can make their next best album/EP in 2020. This is my ranking of SALES 4 albums/ep they've released as on November 4, 2019. Remember this is my opinion. Leave your thoughts in the comment of this blog post. ~Alyssa Joseph Category:Blog posts